The Hunter's Truth
by rosalia.c
Summary: This circles around the Caroline, Klaus and Tyler love triangle. Anything could happen after you've decided to say yes to go on a date with Niklaus Mikaelson.
1. Promo

**Promo **

Hi, everyone! So this is the promo of my story The Hunters truth. I hope you'll enjoy it! Chapter 1 will very soon come..

* * *

"How could you?", Tyler said frustrated.

"I have to, you know I do. It's for the best." Caroline wasn't sure that Tyler understood. If she went on this date with Klaus, then maybe they would be done. Maybe he would leave them alone after that. She would just do this one date, just one. She wanted Klaus out of her way. All these feelings were killing her. He was such a gentleman to her, but she loved Tyler, not Klaus.

"No, we could have done this without you going on a date with that filthy … animal."

She could see the sadness in Tyler's brown eyes. Why didn't he understand that it had to be done?

Hayley, who Klaus thought was involved with Tyler, had a big smirk on her face. She sat there on the sofa, inspecting the fight Caroline and Tyler had.

"You know" , she said slowly, " I have to agree with Caroline on this. It's a great plan to make him believe in all this we're making up."

Both Caroline and Tyler stared at her. Hayley was absolutely right, and Caroline saw on Tyler's face that he got it now. It had to be done, otherwise Klaus would be furious, and who knows what he would do then.

"Alright" , he said.

"It doesn't mean anything, Tyler" , Caroline softly said while she hugged him. She could feel him breathing into her neck. "I love you. Only you. Klaus means nothing to me" , she whispered in his ear and then kissed him.

After that Caroline went home. She was exhausted from today. All the feelings that had evolved this past time were really hard dealing with, and it felt like they were punching her in her stomach. She wasn't sure that the date was such a bad thing, actually. It would help her a bit on this path of figuring out how she felt about Klaus. Even though she loved Tyler dearly, she couldn't escape the thought of him and Hayley really having something going on between them. It made her sad, but it only made sense. Lying to Tyler was also hard for her. All she could hope for was that the date would make her realize that Klaus wasn't something for her. Tyler was the one.

When she fell asleep that night, she did look forward to the next day. She realized that having a date with Klaus would after all be interesting, but if the feelings would come to blossom, she couldn't show them. No, she had to keep it a secret. All of this in her mind and heart should stay inside.


	2. Chapter 1

**1 **

**The Date **

* * *

"Can I come in?"

"Of course!" She didn't understand why Stefan was so upset. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you. Let's sit down" , he said while walking past her to the living-room.

"Sure, but I need to change first. Is that okay?" She stood there in her pajamas, so she was glad it wasn't Klaus that showed up.

"Yeah" , he murmured.

When she came back Stefan sat down on the sofa looking down at his feet. She sat down on the armchair opposite.

"Me and Elena broke up last night" , Stefan said and then looked up at her.

"What?!" , she yelled. "But why? You're soul-mates! You're meant to be!"

Stefan raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I'm not so sure about that anymore. Elena told me she had feelings for Damon. I saw them too. I feel like since she became a vampire she isn't herself anymore."

Caroline was shocked. Elena and Stefan, the ultimate pair, wasn't a pair anymore. And did he just say that she had feelings for Damon? Damon?!

"Feelings for Damon? No, you and her is the couple. Not, not Damon and her" , she said upset.

"Yeah, well, I can't do it anymore. I still love her deeply, but if her feelings for Damon is this strong … I don't want it to be like it was with Katherine."

Caroline sighed. There was something that wasn't right. Why did the feelings for Damon become so strong when she became a vampire, and not the feelings for Stefan? Something was wrong.

"I can't believe this" , she said. Stefan was absolutely heartbroken.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another one. The date with Klaus came to her mind. She felt a bit bad for talking about herself in this moment, but she somehow wanted him to know. After all, he was really open and honest with her.

"I promised Klaus a date" , Caroline said quietly to Stefan.

"Yeah, I heard. Tyler told me."

She got a bit angry with the thought of Tyler telling Stefan that, and sighed loudly. "He did? Okay, what did he say?"

"Nothing special. Just that."

The doorbell ringed once again this morning. Caroline went to the door to see who it was. This time it was Klaus. He had a big smile on his face, but it disappeared when Stefan showed up behind her. She opened the door and went outside.

"Good morning" , Klaus said.

"What are you doing here?" , Stefan asked curiously.

"I was just about to ask you the same question, Stefan, but I didn't want to be rude," , he said while staring at them, "and it's actually good that I found you here, Stefan. It saves me time looking around for you all day. You see, I was wondering if you've got a vampire around here somewhere. Except you too, of course" , he added with a smirk.

Caroline didn't understand why Klaus asked for a vampire. Both her and Stefan's surprised faces made Klaus sigh loudly, like he swallowed his rage. He walked up to Stefan who stood in the doorway. He did though have that murder-look in his eyes when he said:

"If you don't remember, we got a new hunter on our hands, and for him to become a living map we need him to kill a vampire and if you don't find one … let's just say that you'll be an option."

Caroline laughed nervously. "You would never take one of us."

Klaus turned his head to her with a grin. "Not you, love, but I wouldn't mind making Stefan here a victim if it was necessary." His grin became a smirk. "And by the way, when do you want me to pick you up?"

Caroline glanced at Stefan, who didn't look pleased about them having a date. She was sure he was on Tyler's side, but she had to go. She understood him, them both. Klaus was a awful murderer. He was evil. It made her question herself. Why was she even interested in him? She should hate him. After all he had done. She _should_.

"How about 500 years from now" , she scoffed.

"Yes, I'd like that" , he said and then applied with a charming voice: "But you know that would be considered a second date if not even more than that."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She did have to go, Stefan understood and so did Tyler. "Alright, I'll see you tonight 7.30 at The Grill."

"Great" , he said with his dimples showing from smiling. He was just about to leave when he turned to Stefan with a serious and cold face, "I hope for both of us you don't screw this up" , before leaving them on the porch.

"This day will not be a good one" , Stefan whimpered.

"Nope" , Caroline said while she followed Klaus walking away from them with her eyes. Deep inside she knew she was lying. She had this feeling that Klaus would offer her a new side of him to explore. One that wasn't frightening, but soft and kind. She was excited about the date because of that. She hoped to find out the reason why she had feelings for him and see past the evil side he had. The date would be good. Klaus surely had some tricks in his sleeve for a date to be great.

* * *

A few minutes before the clock turned 7.30 Caroline walked into The Grill. At the bar she found Klaus sitting sipping on a glass of whiskey. "On time" , he said and turned around in his chair to meet her eyes with a gentle glance. His blue eyes was glowing like she never seen them before. She took off her coat, revealing the simple, yet lovely, black dress she was wearing and was about to sit down when he tenderly grabbed her arm. She saw his eyes wandering along her body before he had softly grabbing her arm and then looking into her eyes.

"We've got a table, love."

"Oh, okay." Klaus led her to one of the tables in the back, where red roses were placed with two lighted candles. He pulled out the chair for her and then walked around the table to sit down himself. His lips didn't stop curling up in that beautiful boyish smile he had for even one second.

"So, you're finally taking a chance" , he softly said while watching Caroline looking through the menu.

"I guess you can say that" , she spoke.

"Finally" , he quietly whispered, mostly for himself. "I assume you aren't too happy with going on a date with me," , he continued, "but I hope you've changed your mind about that afterwards. I want you to know there's more of me than meets the eye."

_Of course it is_, she thought, fully aware of it. She had seen it before. The night he saved her, she saw a bit of him that made her feel safe. Or something like that. She was still confused of all the feelings. She hoped that this date would clear out some of it.

The waiter came and took there orders. Caroline wasn't really in the mood for food, but it would just be weird if Klaus would eat and she wouldn't.

"I'm sure you've got some things hidden inside you, consider the fact you're like a billion years" , she confidently said.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess."

She looked up and met his gaze. The wrinkles by his eyes because of his big smile was really cute, actually. _Wait, what was she doing? She needed to be more parlous._ "And let's not forget that you never tell anyone anything."

His face dropped. It had hurt him. It was clearly showing. His tone changed to being harsher. "Both you and I know I'll tell you, if you'd just let me."

"I'm here, aren't I?" , she responded.

"Yes, you are" , he said now with that smile on again. It pleased Caroline to see him smile like that. It made her wanting to know him better. She smiled back.

After a few minutes of silence the food came. She didn't eat much. She mostly inspected Klaus, who saw her staring. She saw that he saw, and she panicked a bit. He got a smirk on his face and looked up to meet her eyes with an intense look. Was she able to ask him anything? Like whatever she wanted? She decided to begin with a rather simple, but interesting question.

"The cure" , she started, "would you ever take it?"

He busted out laughing. _Now what was so wrong with that question?_

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask" , he said between the laughs, "why do you think I would take it? I'm the most powerful person on the planet. Why would I want to lose that?"

"I …" , she hadn't expected that answer, but of course he would pick it. _Yeah, why would_ _he want to lose that?_ "… I don't know, I thought it was an interesting question."

"The answer is no, I wouldn't take it" , he said and it became silent. Caroline ate some of the food and drank the wine. She didn't know what to say, or ask. It felt like Klaus just would make fun of her. She thought about a year ago, when she was human. It had been so different. She missed it sometimes, but didn't want to talk about it with Klaus considering he just meant it was foolish to have that thought.

"You know it's amusing how you look at life. That if something is interesting" , Klaus said, breaking the awkward silence.

All these nice, romantic things Klaus said to her made her feel ill at ease. She remembered the time Klaus said he fancied her. It was so hard believing it was true then, because let's face it, he is a crazy murderer. Yet every time he told her something like that, she fell a little bit more for his charm. He could be romantic, if he wanted to. _But, no, she couldn't fall in love with him. Right? _She needed to keep on going like she's not interested in him that way.

"How do you look at life, then? If my way is so fun to watch."

He leaned in over the table, "Different than you do" , he whispered, making it simple, keeping the answer to himself.

"Yes, considering you're you and I'm me, and that you've lived like forever and I'm only nineteen, I could actually figure that out."

He gave her a serious look that made her scared. He could kill her anytime he wanted, just like that, he could rip her heart out. She hadn't thought of that so much before, because of the hatred she had then, but know... It made her scared, when she realized that, yes, he really was the most powerful person in the whole world, and she was just a vampire. Not that being a vampire was the worst thing, because it wasn't, it had made her more confident and believing in herself more. Sitting opposite Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, gave her such mixed signals that she wanted to scream. Why was it so damn difficult? "I just, you know, hoped you'd reveal more. I came here tonight hoping you'd show me a new side of you, a kind one. And that you'd open up a bit."

"What do you mean?" , he sad acting confused and with anger in his voice. She didn't bought it. _He was so faking it all. He didn't want her, he didn't like her._ The mood swings he had were terrifying, in a nano second he could turn a gentle smile to a complete murder-look by having a normal conversation.

"You know what" , she said, "thank you for the date and all, but I think I want to go home now."

His face became blank, impossible to read and he just sat there, waiting for the continued speech.

Like he wanted, she continued. "Clearly you're not going to tell me anything, even though you said you would. You just … never answer correctly!"

"Correctly, like in the answer that you want?" , he said with a higher, irritated voice.

"No, like an answer that actually give me something! Why did you even want this date? You didn't use it well, you know! It just made me angry, and you can forget about me changing my mind about this. I knew it was all a setup anyways!"

"Setup? What are you talking about? Caroline, calm down, I'll tell you things, I promise. Just stay, please."

She was so angry with him right now. _Good, this is what it had to be like. _She needed to hate him. It made it easier. Everything would be great if she just hated him. He still sat there, watching her, with that blank expression.

"Oh come on Caroline, you know you didn't need to go on this date with me."

"What are _you_ talking about? I'm doing this because I have to!" , she was half lying, half telling the truth. What did he mean about her don't have to go on the date? Of course she had to! Otherwise he would kill someone, she knew it. He probably would anyways.

He penetrated her with his serious gaze, but with a little grin she found him also enjoying this moment. "Come on love, you know it's true. Why don't you just admit it? You wanted to go. I never forced you. We all know I would never hurt you."

"Maybe not me, but someone else!"

"Someone that doesn't matter" , he said like he was filling her in.

"No, you don't get it, do you? They matter to me! To everyone but you!"

"Easy, love. Don't point fingers."

"Who are you even to judge?" , she was now yelling at him, standing up. "And I'm not you're fucking love, okay? You can't even love someone, I know you can't because you have no humanity in you! Stop calling me love all the time, you don't even know what love is. Me and Tyler have love. We're in _love_! And you're just trying to destroy it just because you find it amusing. You find it amusing because you're all alone and you want everyone else to be too. No, you know what, Klaus, you're just pure evil. You don't care at all about me, or anyone else for that matter, you just care about yourself. So let me be. Leave me alone!"

It felt good yelling what she was supposed to yell. She was so angry. She felt so used … played around. Klaus still sat down, now with something that looked like tears in his eyes, tears that he fought hard to keep in. He took it in. Maybe he got it now, hearing it from her. Then he turned his head to look at the door. Caroline followed his move with her eyes and saw just what he saw. Tyler and Hayley, hand in hand, walking into The Grill laughing and looking perfectly happy together. Tears filled Caroline's eyes, and then fell down on her cheek. He looked happy with her, happy like she'd never seen him look with her. In the corner of her eye she saw Klaus turning back to her and hear him say: "You and Tyler, huh?"

It was like he had slapped her, the words hurt so bad. She didn't answer him. Caroline was broken. It was all to much for her. All of this. She had a hard time breathing from what she just witnessed. Tyler saw her and Klaus and walked to them.

"Date going good?" , he asked sarcastic.

"How about you and Hayley?" , Klaus said with a angry voice and then glanced back at Caroline , "You know it breaks Caroline's heart seeing you with her." He walked up to her. Standing in front of her he started stroking the tears from her cheek. She saw sympathy in his clear blue eyes. "Your and Tyler's bound of love isn't as strong as you think, sweetheart" , he said to her with a soft voice. She didn't make him stop caress his hand on her cheek. Not even when he cupped her chin and leaned in to whisper in her ear: "I can give you so much more in one day than he could in hundred years."

"That's enough! Okay!" , she heard Tyler calling behind Klaus' back.

"Klaus!" It was Bonnie's voice. "I'm so sick of you, you have no idea!"

He let his hand fall and turned around to find Bonnie standing beside Tyler.

"How lovely that our little witch could join."

"Yeah, isn't it" , she responded, "I've figured it all out now." Caroline was a bit happier now that Bonnie was there. She opened her mouth to say thank you for being a friend coming into the fight, but Bonnie was a step ahead. "Caroline, I can't say I've fully forgiven you. Hanging out with Klaus doesn't make it better." Bonnie then closed her eyes and started talking an unknown language. Murmuring sentences as Caroline saw something happening to Klaus and Tyler, they kind of went paler, like they were disappearing.

"Bonnie! Bonnie what are you doing? You can't hurt him for just this. Stop!" , she protested as they went paler and paler. They had no facial expressions what so ever. They were in trans, slowly vanishing. Caroline grabbed Klaus' arm in panic for not knowing what to do. All she knew was that she didn't want to lose him, or Tyler, despite today. Bonnie opened her eyes for a moment, of distraction from Caroline who had touched Klaus, and gave Caroline a meaning glance to back away, but Caroline didn't.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. If you don't step back you'll go with them!"

"Then let that be it!" Caroline's voice were trembling on the words, feeling scared and mixed-up.

Then she felt her own body loosing up, and looked down at her feet, seeing them becoming transparent. She didn't let Klaus' arm go, it was actually impossible, she was immovable. She took one last look up at Bonnie before she felt herself being thrown away into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**2 **

**Surprise, surprise. **

It was all black and cold. A sticky breeze blew through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes. Clearly he wasn't dead. Around him was nothing but trees, and two humans. He crawled up in a sitting position, looking at Caroline laying next to him. She looked pale, but not that kind of pale they went when they vanished. Just pale. He stroke his hand over her arm. With his whole heart he hoped he hadn't ruin things between them earlier.

Where the hell were they? A bit away from where he now was standing, he could get a glimpse of smoke. It must be a village. He bent his knees so that he was in a sitting position in front of Caroline. Gently, he shook her. "Wake up" , he whispered. "Caroline, wake up."

She didn't react to his attempts. "Come on." He was worried. What if she had died? No, what a stupid thought, she couldn't have, right? He shook her more violently. His breath's were unstable, this was the worst of all things. She couldn't be dead! There was no way, but he felt his hybrid-heart pumping faster. It was all his fault. Why did he do what he did?

Suddenly, he saw her eyes squeezing together before opening up. It felt like a huge stone had left his chest when their glances met.

"Klaus?" , she said with a weak voice.

"Yes, it's me" , he clarified because of the dizzy look her face had. "Don't worry."

"What happened? Where are we?" , she continued with that weak, whispering voice.

"I don't know, Caroline. Please, stay here. Don't go anywhere."

He gave her a serious look before leaving her with Tyler. What did Bonnie actually mean by _I've figured it all out_? He walked towards the small village and gasped of surprise when he saw it.

It was his village. Mystic Falls a thousand years ago. That wasn't enough, by his old house he could see himself having an argument with Mikael. Shivers came down his back. How could they bee in the past?

He heard steps behind him. "Don't you ever listen?" , he pointed out as both Caroline and Tyler came up to him.

"Is that …" , Caroline began as she saw the Klaus in the past.

"Surprise, surprise" , Klaus answered in an irritated tone.

"But how …" , Tyler got interrupted by Klaus.

"I don't know, little hybrid. It's supposed to be impossible."

"Oh my god" , Caroline said in chock. Her voice was still powerless. Tyler sounded just like always - a irritating little prick. This was the strangest thing that ever happened to him. How did she manage to send them back in time? _How_?

What Klaus didn't realize, with his back faced to the other two, was that Caroline had a hard time keeping it together. When he turned around he found her laying down in the dirt, taking raspy breaths. Tyler sat down beside her with panic. It was kind of obvious for Klaus what the problem was.

"You need to feed, love" , Klaus spoke.

"You know she don't feed on humans" , Tyler answered in Caroline's place.

"She's weak! You and me, we're hybrids, therefor we can handle more. And I'm pretty sure the spell was what it took to get rid of us two, and not her."

"I'm … fine" , was all she got up.

"You're not" , Klaus said before disappearing in a blink, getting a human for her. She needed to feed. She was too weak to keep it up by some bunny-blood. He was back in a matter of seconds, with a man from the village. "Feed" , he commanded. He didn't remember him so he meant nothing, he was just to make Caroline feel a bit better. She really had to stop that animal-diet. It was stupid.

Eventually, after some harsh glances had been exchanged, Caroline fed on him. Klaus could see how her skin color went back and how her eyes were full of life again. It made him smile. He was always right.

Caroline pushed the man away from her and gave Klaus a nod. It felt so good knowing that she knew he was right and that he was the one that had helped her.

Tyler hugged her and kissed her cheek and Caroline looked happy in his arms. Klaus saw how she enjoyed him. His nearness. But, just before they let go of each other Klaus got a smile from Caroline that warmed his heart. Even though she was with Tyler, in his arms, hugging and being kissed, she gave time for Klaus, making sure he wouldn't be forgotten.

He then realized it was lucky they didn't stand so close and exposed to the village, because they were not to be seen. If he knew anything about this, it was that it couldn't be good being caught with his own body times two. It would make a scene, for sure.

"Come on," , he told the other two, "let's go. Move on. We need to get away from here. Being caught wouldn't be pleasant."

They followed his lead heading north, away from his terrible past as a human. He didn't miss it at all. He didn't have any power and well, Mikael was horrible.

As he walked in front of them out of the woods and onto a road, he remembered his last day before this. It pissed him off that he had gone before they could even fulfill the map, and the fact he knew they would screw it all up without him. He wondered how it was for them now, in the present, or future, or what ever. Was it different? Or was it just that the three of them were gone?

"Were are we going?" , Caroline whined behind him.

"Yeah, were are you taking us? To your little castle in the past?"

"You'll see" , Klaus answered, not in the mood of discussing things. It had been nice with a little quiet, but he guessed that wasn't the case with those two. "Feels just like old times, mate, doesn't it?"

"You mean when I was sired and did everything you told me to, because of your fear of being alone? Yeah, sure. Just like old times, except the fact I'm not your little bitch anymore" , Tyler snapped.

"Right, we'll see about that."

"I have asked you before, but you never told me. So, tell me now, please, and be so kind that you answer. Okay?" , Caroline gently asked him.

"What's on your heart, love?"

"Why did you sire Tyler? Why him?"

"I thought you knew that by now, Caroline" , he snarled.

"I want to hear it from you. Say it."

He turned around and faced them with a fierce look. His lips were sealed. The stare gave them the answer._ Shut up_.

"It's true then" , she said, "you truly are afraid of ending up all alone."

"Lucky for you we have to stand by your side until we've figured the situation out."

"Really? Why don't I just leave you here, huh? We'll see who it will be that's scared of being left alone, then."

"Come on, Klaus" , Caroline spoke as she went up to him. "Loosen up a bit."

He wrinkled his nose and gave in. After all, he didn't want to loose Caroline. Not even for a thousand sired hybrids. He wanted to be with her. Just her. Screw Tyler, he didn't need him anymore. He was just so fucking annoying.

"Our date didn't really end, did it?" , Klaus said to Caroline just to change the subject.

"Yes, it did."

"I never kissed you goodbye."

"You wouldn't been allowed to."

"Come on, sweetheart." He hissed an eyebrow.

It clearly showed that Caroline just managed to keep a straight face. He knew she didn't want to smile at him in front of Tyler, but to be honest, Tyler did actually walk in on them with Hayley hand in hand. Had she forgotten? "I'll make you smile the way Hayley makes him smile."

It had been too harsh. Caroline had remembered and gave Tyler a stare. "Yeah, what's going on there?" , she attacked.

"Oh, you'd forgotten? Didn't know" , Klaus teased them.

"Nothing, Caroline. Nothing is going on" , Tyler sighed. "And what about you two?" , he then started, "Why did you even go on the date? I haven't gone on one single date with her and your with him."

"Your being stupid" , Caroline hissed and walked away from them.

Like she had read his mind she shouted: "I don't care if I don't know the way, just as long as I'm away from you two!"

"You're disappointing her, when will you get that?" , he told Tyler before he followed Caroline.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's necessary we talk. Would you mind?" , he said when he came up beside her, walking away from the frozen Tyler, who clearly didn't know what to do.

"Do you for real think that's what I want to do, consider I walked away from you?"

"Caroline."

"Leave me alone, for a change."

He grabbed her arm, swung her around, pressed her against his body so that their noses almost touched. "Don't tell me you don't feel anything being this near me" , he whispered stroking away a strand of hair from her face. She breathed loudly and stared right into his eyes with those beautiful blue ones. They were sparkling, and he would sacrifice his arm just to know what she was thinking about. He then found himself staring at her beautiful lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly, and was just about to lean in when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I feel …" , she started but stopped herself when she saw him leaning in and took a step back. "I can't."

He let out a disappointed sigh and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to push her. She would come around some time. Maybe just not now. When she would realize what he could offer her and what he could show her, she would come around. Yeah, she would leave that small town boy and that life behind her. Convincing herself that he was right for her. "Just remember what I told you" , he said and then continued to walk, leading them to safety.


	4. Chapter 3

**3 **

**2012 to be Exact**

She stretched her arms, jawed and felt tired. Her eyes felt swollen, like she had been crying, she rubbed them and then crawled up in a sitting position. Tyler laid a bit away from her and Klaus were no where to be seen. The last thing he had said to her on the date were like a never ending song in her head. Stuck and on repeat over and over again. She wouldn't forget it, though he reminded her yesterday. It was so convincing and true. He could offer so much more, but would he offer something better than Tyler? Quality before quantity was what stopped her from truly believing it as the better choice.

Klaus had lead them to some kind of other village. It was empty. It had been empty when they came too. He had surely left her and Tyler when they fell asleep in this cottage, because she did it at once. Even though the long hours of sleep, she was exhausted. The thoughts of everything and everyone were literally taking over her otherwise happy mood.

"Finally awake?" , she heard Klaus' voice say from the doorway.

"I'm not talking to you" , she said staring at the sealing.

"What have I done?" , he tried with a surprised voice.

She didn't answer. Not at all in the mood of more troubling thoughts of Klaus, though she still wanted to know for sure. _Did she have feeling for him_?

She was so tired and wanted to sleep more, so she laid down again, making it comfortable.

It didn't take long before she was asleep.

"Please, talk to me" , Klaus said while raising his eyebrows and revealing that wonderful smirk of his.

"Why? You never tell me anything anyways. Just stop wasting your time on me so that I can skip the hours of being angry because of being left lied to."

"Okay, yes I happen to be a bit guarded. But I have my reasons, like you have yours."

He took a step towards her, then let his hand run through her hair. It felt so good. He was so gentle. She let her eyes close and gave out a sigh. It was so hard not to give in on him when he acted like that.

"I'll stop being mad."

"Let me kiss you" , she heard him say before feeling his breath on her lips. She didn't stop him, she just opened her eyes and met his gaze before he pressed his soft lips against hers.

In a split of second she woke up breathing unstably. It was just a dream. But the dream had been so realistic, even though she couldn't feel the kiss. In the corner of the room she heard a low chuckle. _Klaus_.

"You controlled it!" , she shouted as she sat up.

He started laughing. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" , he said and shrugged his shoulders. "Was it any good?"

She scoffed and went for her dress that laid beside her. As she got dressed under the piece of fabric she used as a blanket, Klaus didn't stop smiling at her.

"I can't seem to forget how you took my arm before we came here. You know, mine instead of Tyler's. It doesn't stop surprising me."

_Oh no, he just had to bring it up_. "Well, you happened to be closer than him" , she said even though she knew she was kind of lying. Again.

"Really? I don't think it would take that long taking one more step to reach his arm instead of mine" , Klaus continued while nodding like a little boy.

_Could he stop doing that_? "I would never choose you over Tyler."

"But you did."

It was true. She had chosen him over Tyler. Why? She wasn't sure. It all happened so fast. From the other side of the room Tyler woke up and looked curiously at hem.

"Morning, sunshine" , Klaus sarcastic said because of the wrinkle on Tyler's forehead. Then he walked out, leaving them alone for some chit-chat Caroline wasn't to happy about having. Tyler went up and got dressed. Meanwhile, he started the conversation.

"About Hayley, you know it's just a plan" , he began.

"And so was the date. Remember?"

"Yeah, well, he has this thing for you. It bothers me. I mean his all over my girlfriend, of course I get angry." He said it like it was all her fault. She didn't like that at all.

"Don't bother going there, Tyler. Hayley is exactly the same."

They exchanged angry glances with each other, they were both hurt by the other one.

"We're just friends, Caroline" , he said.

"Maybe that's what I and Klaus also am? Never thought of that, did you? He is actually nice to me." It was going over hand. She never thought she would have this conversation with Tyler - about Klaus and Hayley. It was unreal, actually. Maybe their time was over? "Let's just focus on how we'll get back home, to the future" , she said before going out to meet the sunshine and the scent of fire-smoke. This needed to stop. The fight between them two, and not to mention Klaus. Why were they even doing this to her? Did she really deserve it?

"We need to find a witch" , Klaus spoke, leaning into a tree. They all still wore the same clothes. Not to forget was that she also wore heels. Which would be really weird for the people who lived there to see. Like he had read her mind he said: "And get some new clothes, this won't fit."

They agreed and followed Klaus. It happened to be a long way to that witch. They walked the whole day and when the sunset glowed red and violet over them, they were there. It was almost like a shed, all alone with nothing near for miles.

"I never got to meet this witch, but I've heard some rumors of her being an excellent one. Let's just hope she have what it takes to help us" , he said before opening the door and walking in with the fierce-Klaus look.

Caroline and Tyler stood behind him in silence. It was better to let Klaus take care of the talk.

"Come out, little witch" , he roared and a small, old woman with black hair came into the room.

"What do you want?" , she asked and raised her hand in an offensive way, preparing for a spell.

"That won't hurt me" , he said with a grin, stepping forward so that he stood right opposite the lady. "You see, we need some help with a problem and I've heard well of your abilities. Care to show us if they're as good as I've heard?"

"Werewolf's" , she said and looked at all of them.

Klaus let out a chuckle and then gripped his hand round her neck. "Hybrids. Some vampire, some werewolf … We're both."

"Vampire? There's no such thing" , she managed to say through his hard grip.

Caroline went up to them, concerned about how he treated her. They wanted help, not the possible helper to die. "You don't have to hurt her" , she said to Klaus.

The woman's scared eyes turned to face Caroline's. Klaus was deadly serious. He showed her his fangs and his eyes turned golden, the vampire and werewolf was clearly showing. She shrank back when she saw it. "Don't kill me" , she whispered.

"Not quite yet" , he said and lost the grip, became normal and let his hand fall down to his side. "We want help. So you better help us."

"Who are you? You are something I've never seen before" , she said while taking a few steps back.

"That's the problem, love."

"We're not from this time" , Caroline said to make it easy for the woman.

"2012 to be exact" , Klaus filled in.

"Wh-what? From the future? No, I don't have time for this. Don't joke with me, _hybrids_, that's impossible."

"Why would we lie?" , Caroline said with a gentle voice. "We need your help, okay? Is there something you can do? Please."

"No" , the lady said determined.

"You're lying!" , Klaus yelled while showing his fangs again.

The lady got nervous and started trembling on the words. "I … I have heard of a myth. I have heard of people traveling back in time."

"Like us, yes. But, we want to travel forward in time. Back to 2012."

Suddenly her face lightened up a bit, like she had an idea. "There might be a way" , she said. "I'm not sure, but it's all I've got. If the myth is true, it could work."

Klaus slowly nodded. "Just to be clear, if you succeed, I'll make an exception killing you."


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

**Willow Bent**

While she searched through a grimoire that had always been in their family, she quickly looked up at the two men and the woman standing in front of her. They were staring right at her, waiting. She stopped at the page were she thought she last had read about the myth, and she was right, there it was. She read through the page before she started translating it.

"Time traveling" , she started with her head tilted down, piercing her eyes on the text so that she wouldn't have to look at those strange people, "is a way of endanger the power of nature. It is dark, powerful magic and consequences will be needed."

"It's always the same story. Always balancing nature. I get it, I get it" , the leader hybrid muttered and then made a gesture with his hand so that she would continue.

"There were once two witches who experienced with magic. They made a spell that would take people back in time. The myth says, that they missed their mum who died incredible much, and that they wanted to travel back in time so they could be with her again. That's were time traveling comes from. They knew they had to have balance, so there needed to be some sacrifices – consequences. They had always been interested in the moon, stars and sun. As witches, they loved nature. So, they decided to use their favorite things to this spell." She stopped and recovered her breath. She was glad someone, though they were terrifying creatures, had came to her for help. She had been very lonely for a while. It would be fun testing this spell.

"Continue reading" , they said in choir.

"In result," , she continued, "they used the moon, the stars and the sun as help. This require the exact time for it to be successful. The moon has to be full, the stars shine its brightest and the sun couldn't had been out on the whole day."

"And when will this happen?" , the woman asked.

"It doesn't say" , she answered before she began to translating the book again. "They knew it had to be difficult doing the spell, because of it's way of unbalancing. Therefor they made the high standards. Beside the moon, stars and sun they used a wooden bowl, two stones and water. It wasn't any bowl or any kind of stones or water. They were special and very, very rare and could only be found on one place each, separated throughout the world. In order to complete the spell with the objects, weather and charm, they also needed one supernatural source's blood and it cannot be a witch's." she looked up at them and shrugged her shoulders at their concerned facial expressions. "That is all."

"_That's it_? It's just scratching the surface! We need to know more. Where do you find the object's? What's the charm? What kind of water?"

"I only have the myth. I only got the story and no more."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" , the woman then shouted. "I want to go home!"

"Give it to me" , the violent man said and ripped the grimoire out of her hands. "A page is missing. There's one page missing. Here, right after the one you were reading" , he said in rage.

"I do not know anything about where to find that page or anything else for that matter. It have always been gone. How I see it, I've helped you enough with the myth. You may now leave, because I do not have more to say."

"I need you to find the page" , he said between his teeth.

"We really need your help" , the woman said.

"When you've helped us find it, we'll let you go" , the other man said.

She gazed at the three of them. Wondered how desperate they were from the look they gave back at her, and gave in.

"Alright" , she said. "I'll help you. If..."

"What do you want? We'll get it for you" , the first man interrupted her.

"To come with you. To travel through time."

"To come wi..." , he impulsive started but stopped himself and like he was correcting it he said: "Fine. It's perfectly fine. Just what I'd hoped for." He looked annoyed and not pleased with the wish at all.

"What's your name?" , the woman asked while brushing the golden locks from her face. She was very beautiful. The two men must be all over her. And it stroke her how they spoke differently, it surely was some kind of accent, but it was so … strange, and not to mention their clothes. So … very strange.

"Willow Bent" , she answered. Proud of her witch-name.

"Sounds just like Bennett!"

"They're probably related in some witchy-way. Let's not hung up on that, love" , the leader hybrid said to the woman and then turned back to Willow. "So, Willow", he made a dramatic pause and let his hands wave around a bit from his body, "you're going to follow us on our incredible exciting and funny and _extremely_ sensational journey," , he said with a grin, but then quickly changed to a cold stone, "but let's just make one thing clear. You will _not_ take advantage of us, nor will you ever leave us if things get up tight and you wouldn't dare not follow my orders. Do you follow?"

He was terrifying. Frightening. The way his face dropped in a split second and that look of evil in every single corner of his eye, scared her more than anything she had ever met. He must be powerful, this _hybrid_. "I do" , she said. "I will do what you wish."

The man let his dimples show from the smirk he gave her.

"Do you know anything else about the witches?" , the younger looking, more in the back hybrid asked. He had a beautiful skin color that man, and his brown eyes looked very kind. She was sure he was a good man. He didn't look frightening at all. Only sweet.

She looked over the first one's shoulder. "I remember they did a bit more spells in this book, when you mention it. Actually, they did write the myth one more time!"

"Well, don't babel, be so kind and show us" , the first one said.

"Hold on, hold on. No hurry, young man."

He chuckled. "I'm over a thousand years old, witch. But, thank you for noticing. I guess I still look quite young" , he said and ran a hand through his sandy blond curls.

"You lived in this time?" , she said surprised over the news, letting the book remain on the table. Not only was he from 2012, he had lived a thousand years until that year. Incredible. He must had been through a lot of things. Both horrible and amazing. How extraordinary. They sure were interesting.

"I did. Now, read."

"Alright, alright" , Willow said still overwhelmed by all of it. She opened the grimoire and flipped the pages to the very last one. There it was, written in blood. "A making of the twins of the moon. Beware of trouble - it do not do well to underestimate the power of nature" , she said.

"That wasn't what I'd expected. Actually, that was nothing of a clue what so ever. Who are even the twins of the moon?" , the woman said.

"The twins are the ones who made the spell. The twins of the moon" , Willow tried to explain. "Meaning it is their name we need to find out more about to get more out of the spell of time traveling. And if I remember it right …" She flipped the pages back to a somewhere in the middle. "Here it also says something about the moon. It may be the same siblings that made the spell. I think it is. It says: JNEL - the Mud Brothers and Moon Sisters."

"Jnel? What's that? Translate it" , the woman said.

"I must say I have no idea. I'm sorry. It's written in big letters. Look" , Willow said and turned the book around so that they could see it. They nodded as they saw it.

"That's enough for now. We don't have more than this and it's okay, I've started out with less before. It may take a while, but I'm good at getting what I want" , the blond hybrid said and Willow found it amusing how he looked at the woman when he said the latter. She didn't notice. Willow could swear she had no idea of the feelings that man had for her.

"I see no problem of starting right away, mister …" , she started while witnessing his back walking away from her. "What is your name?"

"How rude" , he said while still walking towards the door. He turned his head around right before he went out, and said: "I'm Niklaus Mikaleson, and that's Caroline and Tyler."

"Klaus" , the woman named Caroline called after Niklaus who had gone. "No time to lose, as always. Willow, take your things and come along" , she muttered before walking the way the hybrid had went.

The one named Tyler nodded and followed he also. Willow took the grimoire along with two more and put them in a leather bag. She closed the door to her small house and looked at it for a few seconds, before she hung after the other three. _No time to lose, indeed_.


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

**On the way of figuring it out**

They walked in the dark, the four of them, all silent. Not even an owl uttered a sound in the lonely late night. The trees surrounding them looked like dangerous shadows that when ever could just open their black gap and swallow them. The moon was shy and didn't show itself for them to have any kind of source of light, as for the stars who were so subtle they too barely showed. It kind of matched their situation quite well. Their way to the darkness they knew almost nothing about. Yet the beauty they would find, just like the beauty of the fine silent night.

"Must we walk forever?" , Willow's open question broke the silence as if a knife was cutting it in two pieces. "I would like some rest."

"We're not in that big of a hurry, actually" , Caroline spoke and stopped. The others stopped with her and Klaus shrugged his shoulders. Willow was not as young as them. Err, in second thought, she wasn't the oldest. But she _was_ the one who wouldn't live forever and therefor she also needed rest. Klaus didn't say anything, neither did Tyler.

Willow took her arm before when the other two had gone. "I see the way he looks at you, though you do not notice it" , she said before they split up and went to their own place they would rest on. Caroline didn't know which one she meant. It didn't really matter, because Caroline didn't think any of them two looking at her with desire right now.

They all laid down around the tree trunks. She tried to keep distance between her and the others. Just after a couple of minutes you could hear Willow snore loudly. Caroline herself couldn't sleep at all. It was like her eyes didn't even want to shut close, so she decided to go away from them even more.

She found a narrow creek and sat down by it. The pouring water ran past her and in its mirror surface she could see herself looking like a total wreck; just like she felt. A lonely tear started to stream down her cheek and she didn't wipe it away. She just watched it gliding down her damaged face.

"I need you to know something" , she heard Klaus' voice behind her. She then wiped it away and turned around to face him with a concerned look. It began to be morning, but he sun hadn't risen yet, and the dimness surrounded them with a spooky feeling of a bitterness cold. "I know I had a lot of set ups and that none of you could truly trust me" , he started, but she interrupted him.

"I'm really trying to be kind here. It's not that easy, you know. Having the two of you all weird around me, of various reasons of course, but you know. Or maybe you don't know. I just need to be alone sometimes. I would wish to be alone for a while."

"I know, Caroline" , he said. She turned back to stare at the pouring water and then saw his reflection bending his knees and than sat beside her. Their glances met in the mirror of the dark water. Their arms was lightly touching. "Let me just tell you that the date wasn't a set up. I don't know were you got that from, although I can see why you would suspect it. The thing is, I need you to trust me. In this. In all that will happen from now on."

Caroline hoped she would learn to fully trust him too. Right now, she wanted to figure out her feelings, know more about the spell they soon will do and then … she wasn't sure. She wanted to have some time alone figuring this out. Or maybe she would just let it all float on by itself while pretending nothing is happening. "Tell me why I would trust you. Tell me and I'll consider it" , she said and turned to look at his face and not the reflection of it. He didn't look back at her. His jaw tightened up and he took an extended breath.

"I know I've done some things that is considered horrible, but I've also done some really incredible ones. I've saved you two times, for example. And I know you're all in love with Tyler and that, but I can't hold it in anymore." He stopped, looked up at her and met her gaze, took her hand with the one that its arm already touched hers, and wrapped his fingers around the curves of hers. His touch was soft and his gaze showed his true vulnerability. He was telling the truth, or else he was one hell of an actor. "What I meant to say, is that the feelings I'm building up inside me towards you are real. I find you amusing. I like being around you, even though you insult me now and then. And even though we all want to go home, for our own reasons, I will enjoy this time with you. I secretly hoped we would have done this alone without Tyler dragging along. And, yes, I know you don't feel the same as I do right now, but all I could ever ask for return from you … is that someday _will_ feel the same."

Of course she remembered Klaus telling her he fancied her, and he was always kind to her. But the thought of him starting to have feelings for her, for real, made her question her own even harder. Now that she heard this from him while they were looking into each others eyes, she knew who Willow had meant. She could feel how it all turned around. How her eyes had opened up and how she came to realize her true feelings. She could feel butterflies flying around in her stomach and how her fingertips against his tickled. This was breathtaking, his vulnerability was so beautiful. She had never witnessed something like it before in her whole life, and it coming from Klaus, the original murderer of a hybrid, sure wasn't something she had expected right now. "But, you can't for real like me" , she started stuttering, "I'm just Caroline, and you're … you."

He slowly let go of her hand to let it fall down to her side. As she instantly felt the urge of grabbing his again she saw his mouth opening. "Your denying won't change the fact" , he said and got up to leave her alone like she'd wished.

The fog made it all so much more wonderful in a way she couldn't explain. That was it. It was true. Her suspicions of feelings she actually wasn't supposed to have, she had. And as she sat down in the wet grass, seeing the fog slowly fading away as the sun finally started to rise and lighted up everything around her, she felt the coincidence hitting her over and over again. The fog that faded away and the bright, lovely sun that rose higher and higher, was an extremely natures metaphor for her crazy, complicated feelings of two men who was just a blink away from her.

When the day came and was full of light and birds were singing in the trees, it was nothing like a few hours ago. Caroline felt much better, and she knew it wouldn't be a good idea trying to escape her problems anymore. She needed to face them. These feelings for Klaus she now knew were real, actually made her happy. She suddenly overheard him talking with Willow and walked up to them.

"I haven't got this wrong have I? The spell will work to travel forward, right?" , Klaus said to the witch.

"I can not see why not. I have never heard someone do it, but as I said, I can not see why it would not work."

"Good. Maybe you'll get away fully alive when we're done. We'll see, and after all, we haven't yet figured it all out" , he said and then disappeared.

"Where's Tyler?" , Caroline asked Willow who had opened one of her books, when she came up to her.

"Over there" , she said while pointing to the left without lifting her head from reading the book. Caroline followed her eyes to the way her finger was pointing. Tyler was sitting, leaning into a tree with his eyes shut. She walked to him, knowing that it would break both of their hearts if she told him the truth about everything and if he would ever know what was spinning around her head. She stopped right in front of him. "Tyler."

He murmured an answer. Clearly he didn't want to talk to her.

"If you don't stop ignoring our situation, I'm gonna start ignoring you hardcore" , she spoke.

"What do you want me to do, Care?" , he said with his eyes still closed.

"I saw you with Hayley. I saw the way you looked at her. The way you laughed. Your smile."

Tyler opened his eyes and wrinkled his forehead. "Caroline, don't start with this again" , he said in an irritated tone.

"Why not, Tyler? What do you think we should do, huh? Ignore it all, meaning ignoring each other, or talking about it? Which do you prefer?" , she scoffed.

"I would prefer you to stop talking about Hayley!"

"Why? Because you miss her too much? Tyler, this isn't working."

He sighed loudly and got up so that they stood opposite. "You're right, Caroline. This isn't working. You and me isn't working. Do you know why? Because of that disgusting Klaus making you totally blind! Caroline, don't you see he's using you?" He lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "Everything he say is a _lie_."

She snorted loudly in his face. "That's not true!"

Tyler pressed his lips to a straight line and shook his head. "I don't know what he have told you for you to believe him, maybe he compelled you, but this is bullshit. He is ruining us."

"Go ahead. Blame everyone but yourself" , she quietly said before leaving him.

_Really? Compelled? Come on! _That just made it even clearer. The fog. The sun. Their bound was soon to be over. Hopefully to make place for a better one. She knew Klaus wasn't lying about this. He couldn't. He wouldn't do that to her.


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

**So Close, yet so Far Away**

Klaus and Willow had decided where they were going. They were about to walk all the way to Florida. Willow knew it lived Indians there, who maybe could help them. Klaus thought it was a good idea. He said that those people always knew more than you could possibly expect they would.

"Do we have to walk? Enough that I'm a vampire and all, but still? It'll take forever" , Caroline hissed as they already had walked for one whole day. She also started to get really pissed about walking around in heels, so she stopped and took them off in frustration. Her dress was also fucking annoying, and there was nothing to look at. Just trees, trees and trees. How did they even live in this time? It was so boring! But then, in all the angry thoughts she remembered she had plenty to look at – _Klaus. _It was so strange looking at him and feel the way she did. Feel that those feelings … were good. She saw how his chest moved up and down as he chuckled at her move with the shoes, and how his hand then made its way up to his mouth to cover the big smile. He was insanely cute when he did that.

"If we would to find one horse each. Wild horses are good runners. They're incredible" , Willow said as they all had stopped to discuss it. Caroline didn't take her eyes off him. He saw her looking and looked back with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Her heart skipped a beat as their gazes met. She couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. It was so truthful.

"Why didn't that cross my mind?" , he said with a fake disappointment while changing his gaze to Willow. "Let's find us a pack. Horses often are where there's a water source and I can hear the river over there." He instantly changed direction to where the river flowed. They all followed his lead as always.

It didn't take long before they saw the clear, blue water. Tyler didn't speak. He kept himself in the back, silent. Caroline hadn't talked much either this past day, actually, none of them had. The Klaus-confession was spinning around in Caroline's head like crazy and the fight with Tyler felt like it had made them loose each other even more.

On the other side of the river on a glade it stood a herd of up to twenty horses. They peacefully stood grazing the green grass. The sunlight fell on their fur so it shined like silk. Horses really were incredible animals. All they had to do was to cross the river. _That would be pleasant ... not_.

She glanced one more time at Klaus before she took a step out in the water, meeting the cold, wet stones underneath it with her bare foot and feeling the water pushing on her leg like it wanted her to fall. The stream was strong, but it didn't affect her that much. She was a vampire, they wouldn't fall for just a little water shoving them.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her waist and then how someone swung her up in their arms. She looked up and found Klaus' face grinning down at her. He run over in vampire speed, with her in his arms, in just a second and then let her down on the other side. Caroline smiled at him and then burst out in a laugh when she saw Willow on the other side with wide eyes. "Go get Willow" , she said.

"When will you stop worrying about everyone, love?" , he said before leaving her to pick up Willow on the other side.

_I don't know,_ she said to herself. If you didn't care about anyone but yourself, you would probably end up just like … him. Klaus was actually very lonely. In fact it might have been the main reason he even started liking Caroline. Maybe he was desperate and not at all falling for her because it came naturally? The thought hurt like a knife through the heart. What if it wasn't real? Maybe Tyler was right after all. She watched Tyler who now was on the same side as her. He kept a good ten feet away from her. _What if_?

When Klaus and Willow was back and Klaus had gone to pat one of the horses, Caroline went over to Tyler. She felt bad for doubting him.

"Can we start talking again?" , she said as they stood opposite. "I miss you."

"All I want is to go home" , he answered shortly and then left her.

Was it really that bad? Was she really _that_ bad? No wonder she started to like Klaus. Tyler didn't stop pushing her away. Neither did he seem to even care anymore.

"Fine" , she shouted after him and then followed his footsteps to get a horse herself. As she was there, Klaus was already sitting on a majestic, black horse. His fingers entangled through its mane.

"I've never ridden bareback before" , she said joyfully as she watched Klaus on the horse. It would be fun trying it out.

"I've never ridden a horse at all" , Tyler said as he looked at them with disgust.

Klaus laughed scornfully at Tyler who made a grimace back at him. It crossed Caroline's mind that probably Klaus had ridden his whole life, and how funny it was that Tyler hadn't done it even once. She herself had done it a few times when she was younger, so she knew how to do it. But she had also had a saddle and halter, now she wouldn't. Although it would be fun. She loved horses.

She took a jump onto a bronze horse as she took a glance back at Klaus. "Just get on a horse, already" , she said to Tyler and Willow. Tyler jumped onto one and Willow climbed up on the one next to Caroline. "Everyone ready now?"

"Let's move" , Klaus said and took a leap with the horse off into the trees. Caroline followed his lead with the greatest speed she could manage. It wasn't difficult to ride bareback, actually. She took a hard grip into the horse's mane and moved with it easily.

If she was to be truthful, she didn't care how it went for Tyler, clearly he didn't care about her so she just went away not looking back after the other two. She came up beside Klaus' and his horse and he smirked.

"Fun isn't it?" , he shouted as they blew by trees and felt the wind in their hair. "You feel free."

She cracked a big smile and then laughed. It was wonderful. Despite the dress and all the trouble it was absolutely wonderful.

After the whole day and night, they stopped in the dawn to eat breakfast. Or, well, feed. Caroline was starving and felt a bit weak. She caught a bunny and ate it, so did Klaus', surprisingly.

"I can't see any human here around, so I decided to join your diet" , he said as he found her staring with fascination at him.

"Good for you" , she responded.

"Can we rest?" , Willow said with a small voice.

"Of course" , Caroline said and sat down in the grass. Tyler sat down beside her, which also was surprising. "Aren't you hungry?" , she asked him.

"Not really in the mood for eating" , he answered while looking away from her.

"You're not in the mood for anything" , she said and then turned her back to him.

Klaus sat by the tree opposite her and smirked at them two fighting. "Like a married couple" , he said and chuckled at himself.

Caroline laughed sarcastic. "I don't think we're anything anymore."

Behind her she heard Tyler snort at her. "Oh, you know it's true! You're the one who keeps pushing me away, Tyler" , she shouted as a respond.

"Pushing you away? You're the one who's falling for a psycho who don't even like you at all. It's all bullshit and you're blind because of our slip in our relationship to see that he's-"

"He's what, Tyler?" , she interrupted him. "Don't you dare tell me what to think! You don't own me!"

"You're my girlfriend! I'm supposed to care, be jealous and all that! Get real for fucking sake!" , he screamed back at her.

Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Not anymore" , she said and then got up and left them.

"I hate to see you cry" , Klaus' voice spoke behind her back as she then felt his hand stroking her hair.

"I love him, still" , she said between the tears. "It's just-"

"You don't need to tell me, love. I don't care that much about your feelings towards him, other than it hurts me to see that he is hurting you and that I know that you feel for him more than you do for me."

She turned around and wiped a tear of her cheek. She looked down at their feet. He was always there to comfort her, making sure she was okay. He made her feel better in these situations, he always did. "I just don't know" , she said.

He cupped her chin and raised it with his hand so that their eyes could meet. "It's okay to not know what to do right now" , he said and smiled gently at her. "I can help you. I'm here to help you. I'm here for you and will be your rescue whenever you want me to."

"I know" , she said and showed a smile. He was gorgeous. Such a gentleman, unlike any other guy she had ever met. She always forgot about his dark side. It wasn't so hard to forget – he didn't show it. Not to her. Not in this whole journey had he been Klaus the hybrid, he was nice. Much better than Tyler.

"Now that's better" , he laughed. "Don't think too much about this. Just let it flow. I'm a master myself of letting things flow, even though I'm pretty good at making plans too..."

"Don't ruin the moment, you prick" , she said and smiled at him. This was really happening. She felt how she could be herself around him, laugh and have a bit of fun. It wasn't uptight or anything, just relaxed. Because they liked each other and they saw past the horrible sides, to see that beautiful side of the other one. That side Klaus had well hidden and didn't show to anyone, but he showed it to her, because he trusted her just like she felt how she started to trust him.

As she knew things were going their way, she didn't want it to go too fast, therefor she took a step back and made a nervous laugh. "You and me" , she started.

"Let it flow."

"Yeah, I know, but … you know. It's complicated. I'm not sure whether to do this or that" , she flung out her arms in ignorant gesture of not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Calm down, will you?" , he said and chuckled at her behavior. "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes at once.

"What do you wish? What do you wish for right now, in this very moment?"

Caroline let out a giggle. She couldn't say what she really wanted. "To change clothes."

Klaus guffaw at her. Hearing his laugh she opened her eyes and found him in tears of joy. "What? , she said as she joined his laughter. Every time they had a chance to laugh with each other or just talk like this, it made her forget about all her problems and forget all about Tyler. He didn't seem to exist at times when she was in the presence of Klaus. It was just the two of them. And they were so close to each other, yet so far away. This couldn't happen now. She wasn't ready. Neither did she knew much about him at all, maybe she should find out some more things before this got any further.

"I will find you some new clothes, I promise."


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

**The Lost Years**

_Sooo sorryyyyyy for not updating in like forever, but i've had so much to do! But now i'm on a break and i'm gonna write and update a lot! Please review and if you have some interesting oppinions or suggestions please tell me :) xx_

* * *

After a few days of riding they finally got to Florida. Klaus was getting convinced Caroline was falling into his grip. Soon she would hand herself over. It buggered him that Tyler still was dragging along though, really, he was nothing he needed at all. Willow, well she was alright. After all, she could help them … a bit, and he had promised himself since the night he and Caroline sat by the river to not be his normal self. Though this was him too, he wasn't always like he had been in Mystic Falls. It's just that he had been that Klaus for so long, almost forever, and actually the only ones he had opened himself up to like he had for Caroline was Rebekah, Elijah and Stefan, and not even this much. Caroline was special, he felt like she understood him some kind of way. She had a bit of a screwed up life and so did he, but they were both to put it together and hopefully to do it with each other.

It took a lot to not rip out Tyler's throat or heart, or just hurt him in any kind of way. He was like a bug you can't get rid of. But every time Klaus felt his rage coming up, he pictured Caroline in his head. Beautiful Caroline.

It was so amusing seeing her face as they entered the village of the Indians. She was stunned, with her mouth wide open and eyes glowing with delight. They let the horses run away as they walked in to meet the residents.

"Are you sure they have something for us?" , Caroline asked as she walked in front of him past the huts and fireplaces. "I mean, will these people have any of the objects?"

"I hope so. I have a feeling they will know a lot more than we think they will. Just like witches they are very fascinated in the nature and do also believe in magic and monsters" , she looked up at Klaus, "excuse my language."

"No, you're right. We are indeed beasts."

"And we'll make sure they know that too if they're not to cooperate" , he said and made one of his grins. If they wouldn't hand the things over, they would just take it from them. In sake of his relationship with Caroline, he hoped the first suggestion would be the one to use.

"Where are they?" , Tyler's annoying voice spoke.

"Oh, will you just shut up?" , Klaus sighed and then almost threw himself into one of the huts. "Good day" , he said as he found a man sitting whittling some figure.

The man looked up in chock and then flung up in a defending position with his knife pointing at him. Klaus let out a chuckle and then took a grip of the man's neck, staring into his eyes. "Lead me to your headman" , he compelled him.

The man nodded his head after Klaus had loosen his grip and walked out to the others to lead Klaus to their leader. In the back of a rather small hut a fat man with long black hair sat with a worried look upon his face. As he saw Klaus enter he wrinkled his forehead in a strange way.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day, but I'd like to find out more about JNEL, and I think you might have the answers I'm looking for" , Klaus spoke directly at the fat man.

"What about it?" , the man's dark voice asked curiously. Klaus knew it wouldn't be easy just barging into this village and get answers in just a second. Of course they would ask questions, he was just to play the cards right.

Klaus waved his hand in an majestic way to show the others who stood behind him with scared faces. "We need some items" , he answered. "And help."

"Who are you?" , the man continued.

"I'm Niklaus. This is Caroline, Tyler and our friendly witch Willow" , he said as he pointed them all out. "We're to negotiate if it's needed."

"Nyos!" , the man who had led them here shouted at his leader before walking up to him. He leaned in and whispered so that they would not hear, but everyone except Willow heard. "You can't tell them. It's too dangerous. The gods will punish us all!"

"Aadi" , Nyos said out loud to the man, "let me deal with it."

Klaus stood and waited patiently. He would keep calm. No need to hurt anyone if it wasn't necessary. _For Caroline_, he thought.

"Why do you need my help, stranger?"

"Well, you could put it this way," , Klaus started, "we've lost some years. Actually we're from the future, trying to get back home again. Willow here" , he nodded at Willow and then got back to Nyos, "said that you could know things about this. She has a book we're JNEL occur and there's this spell that can make you travel through time. To finish the spell you need items, or it won't work." He paused and waited for Nyos to imply.

"You have the book?" , Nyos said and stared at Willow.

"It's my family's grimoire" , she said and stared back.

"Give it to me" , he said in haste. Aadi came up to Willow and ripped the bag of her and took up the three books. He gave them all to Nyos.

Nyos searched through them all three in silence. All that could be heard was his small sighs and him smacking his lips now and then. "How did your family come upon this spells? JNEL's spells are supposed to be only found in one book and it's not any of these!" , he then yelled.

"How would I know?" , Willow said with a powerful voice.

"Okay, no need to fight" , Klaus said to have the control over everyone and then walked up to Nyos. "There's another book? Where is it?"

"That is what I would like to know too" , Nyos said and raised his chin in an offensive way. "Because I don't know where it is. It's gone. Missing."

"What a coincidence we happen to have. There's one page in this book that's missing" , Klaus said as he knocked with two fingers at one of them.

"I'm sorry to hear. Now, I do not seem to find any reasons for you to stay. I do not need your help with anything. I have everything I need, well of course I do not hold onto the book, but it is nothing I am desperate to have. You may now leave."

"I'll give you gold, food, horses, anything" , Klaus said in a serious tone as he tightened his jar. He stared at the man, but didn't compel him. Not yet.

"I see that you're desperate, stranger" , Nyos said with a grin. "Alright. I will be kind. It would be fun to be the books owner, after all."

Klaus got a smirk on his lips and thought that this wasn't as tough he had thought. _You fools_, he though and laughed in his head. "Brilliant." He turned around and pushed a bit on Caroline's shoulder so that they would leave. She hadn't said anything, maybe it was for the best. Her mouth could say some crazy stupid things sometimes. How could that man think Klaus would hand over a book that he too wanted? Extremely dumb.

"What's the plan?" , Caroline whispered to him as he lead her to a fire place.

"You'll see."


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

**What Have I Done?**

_Hi guys! So things are getting pretty weird in Caroline's head and it all can come to turn around for both her and the others. She's still extremely confused about what to do, even though deep inside she know "the real deal". _

_PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading and I really hope you like it! Love you all xx_

* * *

While they all sat by the fire Caroline felt the urge of leaning her head on Klaus' shoulder. Her eyelids were heavy and she yawned. The smoke smelled terrible, almost like the smoke was thick poison floating up in the air and that it poisoned her brain as it ran by. She began to see a little blurry.

While Caroline still was in a stiff position with Tyler, she hoped it would soon end, in some way. She wasn't sure yet whether she was going to choose Klaus over him, but it felt like that was going to happen. She would wait more, not to drag Tyler along, but to make sure it was the right decision. Klaus hadn't done anything cruel in a long time and she was sure it was because of her. She knew he could and would change. He was good after all. She couldn't deny that he also could offer so much and all in good forms. Klaus could show her the whole world and learn her about it, if she wanted to.

Her thoughts ran away from Klaus and to the major problem they all had. It was all kind of weird, really. The thought of why they really were here crept upon her almost all the time. Every day she thought of it. The fact that it was Bonnie who sent her here didn't really make it better, though it wasn't really her she had sent away. It still felt confusing with all this. She had never had this much time to think, so she would use it carefully. It was time to really think about her own problem with two men. Actually she didn't really care that much whether they would come home in two days or two months. 'You'll see' , she wondered what that meant. Or, not really what it meant, just what was going to happen. It was a hell of a lot of things that was going on both in her mind and outside of it.

Klaus climbed into her mind once again. He really showed his true self in this time. He had a lot of experience and knew a lot about things and she was truly happy he was here with them. Not only to help them all come home but also to help her understand herself. About what was right for her. He had learned her pretty much in just a few days. It was incredible.

As he almost controlled her mind, Caroline felt like her whole body wanted to be closer to Klaus who sat just an inch away from her, but as she looked up and saw Tyler's crumbled face on the other side of the fire, she held it back. It was painful for both of them. Seeing him suffer from their breakup made her realize that maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe he didn't have something going on with Hayley after all? What if he was telling the truth and what if he had been right all along? Was she the problem?

As she glimpsed on Klaus on her side and saw him staring into the fire with a blank expression, she felt fear crawling upon her. What was she doing? Was she falling for_ him_? He had that extremely scary look upon his face, it showed nothing, just like the one he had after he'd killed. It was terrifying. She gasped for air as if she got hit by a wall of truth. He was a murderer. No matter how charming he could be with her, it wouldn't change the fact that he will never be anyone else than himself. And he was Klaus, the hybrid.

This changed a lot of things in a short matter of time. Not only the way she started to feel doubt and sorrow and a strange painful ache in her heart, but how she realized how ignorant and stupid she was. It was all her fault. _She_ was the problem. It was her fault everything got broken around her. Everything, _everything_ was her fault, and it came so fast upon her that she wanted to scream. The pain she saw in Tyler's eyes was her fault. That they were here was her fault. That the people soon would suffer because of Klaus would be her fault, because it would be her fault that he will be angry for not getting the things they need. It have been, is, and will be only her fault.

She suddenly jumped up from the log and then ran away in vampire speed. She ran far away and shut down her thinking. All she did was to run and run, far away from the others. Without knowing it changing directions a few times and then ran all the way to a lake. Her legs didn't stop running, she just kept going into the lake and she didn't even feel the bitter cold water on her skin. She ripped up her dress and screamed as loud as she could. The thoughts came back and hit her over and over again. _What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

Lightning struck her body with memories that she had been blind to. Her head was about to explode just before it hit the shiny surface and she got under it. It became black and bubbles floated up from her mouth as she let out an attempt to scream again as if her pain would go away. Never had she felt this way. Never. She had caused so much pain in other peoples lives and now she could feel it return to her. Her mother had a tough time and she ignored her, she didn't help her own mother. Tyler was sired to Klaus and she didn't understand what was going on. She did not understand because she had been so stupid. She _was_ so stupid. All she wanted was to go away – to disappear.

If she would disappear, Tyler would forget her and live on with his life. Klaus would surely live on just properly fine. He never even liked her. Without Caroline everything would be okay for everyone. Wasn't that why Bonnie didn't try to rescue her when she grabbed Klaus' arm and became a immolation of her spell? Wasn't that also why Damon used her to feed on? Isn't that why Klaus is taking advantage of her to hurt Tyler in a way she also helped with? Tyler of all people is already in such pain because of her. Because of what she had done. If she would just leave them all, the troubles with leave too. No one actually really needed her. She was always dragging along or being used for something stupid, just like she was – stupid. The stupid, blond, barbie vampire who can't take care of herself or anything that mattered. She had ruined her relationship with Tyler, ruined her true relationship with her best friends... It was all too much. It banged hard in her head and once again she felt like it was going to explode.

It had all turned around unbelievable fast. It was strange. First she was all fallen for Tyler and then she practically jumped into Klaus' lap trying to get some comfort after a small fight before even thinking it through. She was always so stupid and narrow-minded. This time Tyler would not take her back, she knew it had all been too tough. She herself knew how she had looked at Klaus and she had totally turned against Tyler and taking Klaus' side. It was her fault they even began to fight with each other.

She was also such a huge hypocrite. No wonder Elena had been strict to her lately. She had almost mocked Damon and Elena's relationship, while starting her own with an even worse person.

It was so much to take in. Caroline even hoped that they wouldn't come looking for her so that she could kill herself slowly and painful, like she deserved.

_Should I kill myself?_ No, wasn't that a bit too dramatic? Like always she was overreacting on everything, but this time... She wasn't sure if she was. It hurt so much and the worst part was knowing how she must have got other people to feel. She had killed a person, a human. It was true what people say – vampires are nothing but monsters. And she was one.

At last, she swum to the shore and took deep breaths as she walked up on the beach. Her mind was determined to do end the pain and thereafter end others too. She broke off a branch from a tree and scuffed into her stomach as she shrieked. Her body fell to the ground as she dragged out the stick to press it right through her body again. It was almost like she started to feel the inner pain go away as she penetrated the wood through her skin and flesh once again. It started to burn when it touched her and the physical pain was felt. With a loud shout she slowly took it out and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her face and would soon to be joined with the blood on her neck as she brought it up below her jaw.

As she was about to press down the tip and drag it down to her shoulders to leave an open wound, she saw Klaus' smile in front of her eyes, Tyler laugh, Elena and Bonnie dancing around, her mother tucking her in at night, Matt holding hands with her... She was seeing happiness and joy. For a split second it got her shaky hand to pause with the branch right above her skin. She felt the blood flooding from her stomach and coughed. It hurt. The inner pain was almost gone as she saw people around her smiling.

The physical pain was taking over her instead. Her legs were going numb and her head was dizzy. Both her arms were shaking like crazy. No tears left her eyes anymore. It was in some way nice. It wasn't as painful as before. It felt like peace.

Outer sounds started to become unclear. Her heart was beating slower and slower, though she felt her wounds also healing. The arm that hold the branch fell to the ground and let it roll away out of her hand.

Though her resent terrible feelings and truthful remarks, she couldn't help but picturing her and Klaus together. They were laughing and he held her tight in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently as they giggled. The last thing she thought about was that it wasn't her fault. It was what it was. And _it _was Klaus now. She couldn't deny it anymore.

A loud laugh uttered from her mouth. _I'm so stupid. _"I'm an idiot" , she screamed as she continued to laugh. No matter how bad she had acted towards others or how much it had hurt for both herself and for someone else, it wasn't as bad as she had thought. As always she had overreacted and it made her guffaw as much as she could before her eyes closed shut.

"Caroline" , it echoed around her from a frightened voice. She immediately stopped to laugh as it ringed in her ears. It brought her back to reality and again she felt regret filling her up. She flicked her eyes open. Around her was a puddle of blood. _What have I done? _This wasn't right either. She needed to face her problem and stop running away from them. Why couldn't she just do something smart for a change?

"What is wrong with me?" , she whispered to herself. One thing that struck her was that, she was not going to fear her problems, but be strong and fix them. Fix herself. This wasn't the way she was going to end, nor did she ever wanted to feel that kind of pain again or see it.

"Caroline! Caroline" , the shouts became louder and nearer, but she didn't care. All she did was to keep laying down and breathed.

She would never feel that way again. _Never_.


End file.
